FR - Lostpedia:Discussions
Cette page a pour but d'avoir un espace de discussion générale pour coordonner la rédaction de la version française de Lostpédia, tout en évitant d'alourdir ou de détourner de leur fonction les pages de discussion qui sont spécifiques aux différents articles (par exemple la page Accueil). C'est l'équivalent de la page Lostpedia:Talk de la version anglaise. '''Ne remplissez donc pas cette page de commentaires inutiles au fonctionnement / gestion de Lostpédia : pour le reste, il y a le forum !!' Connexions Petite question... Suis-je la seule ou avez-vous, vous aussi, des soucis pour vous connecter à Lostpédia (quelque soit la version liguistique) ces derniers jours ? Si oui, avez-vous une explication ? 8 juin 2007 à 14:37 (PDT) Oui, tu as raison chez moi aussi j'ai du mal à certains moments. Malheureusement, l'explication, je ne la connaît pas. 8 juin 2007 à 22:21 (PDT) Protections Que penseriez vous de débloquer l'accés des pages théories (si tant est que ce soit possible) Cela permettrait à n'importe qui de pouvoir mettre des théories sur le site et attirerait peut être un peu plus de monde. --Vivere.memento 9 juin 2007 à 04:31 (PDT) :Ah, parce qu'elles sont bloquées ? Je ne savais pas... -- SGC.Alex 9 juin 2007 à 04:32 (PDT) Bloqués aux gens qui ne sont pas inscrit...non ? --Vivere.memento 9 juin 2007 à 04:34 (PDT) Oui, c'est vrai que ce serai mieux... 9 juin 2007 à 04:34 (PDT) :Ah, OK c'est « normal » que ça soit bloqué aux gens pas inscrits, c'est la politique générale des Lostpediæ, pour éviter du spam par exemple. -- SGC.Alex 9 juin 2007 à 05:15 (PDT) On pourrait changer ça ? 9 juin 2007 à 05:23 (PDT) Vote Pour le prochain vote ce pourrait être bien de demander aux visiteurs ce qu'ils pensent de lostpédia un questionnaire dans ce style : '''Que pensez vous de la version FR de Lostpédia ?' * Complet, bon graphisme * Peu complet, bon graphisme * Complet, graphisme à chier * Peu complet, graphisme à chier * Des efforts ont était fait, continuez ! + un lien vers une page de discussion (non protégé) ou les gens pourront laisser un commentaire plus détaillé. --Vivere.memento 9 juin 2007 à 04:31 (PDT) :Je trouve qu'il s'agit d'une bonne idée. -- SGC.Alex 9 juin 2007 à 04:32 (PDT) Vous voulez que je le fassa ? (le vote) 9 juin 2007 à 04:35 (PDT) Comme tu veux. Aprés je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps l'autre y est. Ce serait bien de toujoujours mettre une page de discussion en libre accès avec--Vivere.memento 9 juin 2007 à 04:40 (PDT) Il vaut mieux le mettre tous les lundis. En parlant de lundi, il faut des avis d'articles de la semaine. 9 juin 2007 à 04:43 (PDT) Je suis OK si on utilise autre chose que "à chier" lol ;) 9 juin 2007 à 04:52 (PDT) Oui oui je sais... C'était juste pour l'idée du sondage, son essence... --Vivere.memento 9 juin 2007 à 04:53 (PDT) Partenariat je relance le sujet sur le tapis mais je le considère comme étant important. Que penseriez vous de faire du partenariat avec d'autres sites (notamment pour tout ce qui concerne les résumés d'épisodes) ? Si ca marche, cela nous permettrait de concentrer nos effort ailleurs. Pour les résumés, par exemple, le plus gros du travail serait fait et il nous resterai plus que les images et la partie Trivia à faire. Ca nous ferai donc gagner (beaucoup) de temps et le site serai enfin complet pour tout ce qui concerne les parties importantes voir indispensables. --Vivere.memento 10 juin 2007 à 16:10 (PDT) Franchement, non. Julie et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour s'en occuper et tu peux constater qu'en une semaine, j'ai écris trois épisodes de la saison 2 (2x14, 2x15 et 2x17) et Julie, en un temps à peu près identique, a réecritc les 8 premiers épisodes de la saison 3. La saison 2 est bientôt finit en écriture et les sites avec des résumé comme nous sur la saison 3 sont rares. Donc, ce n'est pas la peine. Après pour la pub, ça oui, ce serait pas mal... 10 juin 2007 à 21:58 (PDT) Ok si vous vous sentez de les faire moi ca me va. Perso je deteste faire les résumés d'épisodes donc c'est pour ça. D'ailleurs je vous l'avez pas dit mais bravo pour tout les résumés faait dans un temps record. Je vais essayer de contacter les sites principaux. Voir lesquel ça intéresse puis je creerai une page sites de référence. Car pour le moment on ne voit lostpédia sur aucune page liens d'aucun sites. C'est dommage. --Vivere.memento 11 juin 2007 à 05:20 (PDT) Je fais partie de quelques forums de discussions qui ont, pour certains, rien à voir avec Lost, mais où de nombreux fans discutent de la série. Après avoir contacté les admins, j'ai envoyé des post pour promouvoir la participation à Lostpédia. En espérant qu'il y aura des retours... (j'en ai profité pour utiliser mon bandeau) ! 20 juin 2007 à 06:01 (PDT) Trés bonne initiative. Quand on voit que notre page d'accueil est à 20 000 visites et que certaines des autres versions en on des centaines de millier en plus... c'est qu'il y a un déficit niveau pub. --Vivere.memento 20 juin 2007 à 06:11 (PDT) C'est vrai que de la pub pour remonter les visites serait bienvenue... 20 juin 2007 à 09:47 (PDT) Forum Je pense que la création d'un forum pour discuter des théories serait un avantage. Les pages théories sont toutes vides et ne servent donc a rien. Je pense que les gens viennent sur le site prendre des infos mais en discute ensuite ailleurs. Il suffirait donc de créer un forum et de mettre un lien dans le nav-langues. Peut être qu'on fidéliserait un peu les visiteurs. --Vivere.memento 14 juin 2007 à 05:47 (PDT) Tout à fait d'accord avec toi... Car moi la première je discute théories ailleurs... C'EST PAS BIEN je sais lol ;) 14 juin 2007 à 07:12 (PDT) Ben, en fait, je pense que si on met des théories dans les articles, les gens se fidéliseront et écriront à leur tour. 14 juin 2007 à 08:26 (PDT) Sauf que ca fait un an et que personne ne vient. Je pense que les gens ont un peu peur du wiki. --Vivere.memento 14 juin 2007 à 08:28 (PDT) Comment ça "peur" ???? 14 juin 2007 à 09:23 (PDT) Bon, je vais sûrement me répéter mais je pense que c'est principalement dû : * à aucune publicité : ** même sur wikipédia, quand on tape "Lost" le lien pour lostpédia est en tout petit et tout en bas de la page ! ** je tape "Lost" dans google, aucun lien pour lostpédia dans les 10 premiers résultats (mais un lien pour l'article wikipédia) ** comme disait vivere, aucun autre site parle de nous... même dans les forums, je ne vois aucun inscrit mentionner avoir trouver une info chez nous ! * au côté trop austère du site (même si on s'améliore avec de bonnes idées depuis quelques temps !) : beaucoup trop de texte dans la page d'accueil fait fuir les gens. Voyez par exemple quelques sites lostiens pris au hasard où le look est plus agréable visuellement, où la page d'accueil est surtout là comme sommaire et possédant un forum "digne de ce nom" (où il est simple de s'exprimer) : Image:Lost_spirit.jpg|Lost Spirit Image:Lost-island.jpg|Lost-island Image:Lost-Retour_aux_Sources.jpg|Lost-Retour aux sources Voilà 14 juin 2007 à 09:25 (PDT) Peur parceque quand tu passeen mode édition il y a plein de codes. Un forum ce n'est pas pareil. De plus l'information est dispersé. Il faut trouver la page ou tu veux mettre la théorie liée (si cette page existe). Il n'y a aucune page théorie générale. Pour moi un forum st la seule solution.--Vivere.memento 14 juin 2007 à 09:29 (PDT) En fait, un forum de Lostpédia existe déja http://forum.lostpedia.com/forumdisplay.php?f=12. 14 juin 2007 à 09:54 (PDT) Oui mais c'est un forum qui n'a aucune vocation à être ou devenir forum de théorie. --Vivere.memento 14 juin 2007 à 10:03 (PDT) Est-ce que ce genre de bandeau (qui est encore une ébauche susceptible d'être complétée) pourrait aller pour faire de la pub ? 14 juin 2007 à 10:46 (PDT) Oui. On pourrait peut être rajouter un "le site web francophone le plus complet" ou "le site encyclopédique de la série Lost". Enfin une petite phrase courte qui résume le site. Au fait tu en pense quoi de ma proposition d'accueil ? (qui est une version un peu modifiée de la tienne)--Vivere.memento 14 juin 2007 à 11:12 (PDT) Oui, ce baneau est pas mal sauf que le "pédia" se remarque pas trop... Après il pourrait être aussi complété au dessus de "pédia" justement... 14 juin 2007 à 11:14 (PDT) J'ai fait des modifs sans être vraiment convaincue... * La phrase "le site web francophone le plus complet" me plaît bien mais j'ai dû mal à voir comment la placer sans surcharger et en restant facilement lisible. * Pour "rejoignez-nous !" c'était pour tester mais ça ne me dit pas plus que ça... * Et j'ai aggrandi "pédia"... cependant ça sera difficile de faire plus grand car après ce n'est pas joli (pixellement parlant ;) ...) étant donné que j'ai piqué cette image de l'affiche saison3... J'attend votre avis ! 15 juin 2007 à 03:00 (PDT) Le texte manque peut être un peu de visibilité je trouve. Sinon ca me va. Pour le rejoignez nous c'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Ne met rien sinon. --Vivere.memento 15 juin 2007 à 04:14 (PDT) Quand tu dis que le texte manque de visibilité tu penses plutôt quoi ? police ? taille des caractères ? couleur ? tout en même temps ? ;) 15 juin 2007 à 05:03 (PDT) Couleur et taille--Vivere.memento 15 juin 2007 à 05:05 (PDT) FORUM (suite) Sinon on pourrait "s'allier" avec un autre site. Comme ça il gèrent le forum, Lostpédia se fait plus connaitre et on aura peut etre une recrudescence d'activitée sur le site.--Vivere.memento 6 juillet 2007 à 06:55 (PDT) Le seul avantage a ce que lost reprenne en février On aura le temps de tout mettre à jour pour bien repartir pour la saison 4.--Vivere.memento 16 juin 2007 à 11:03 (PDT) Oui, ça c'est vrai ! 16 juin 2007 à 11:09 (PDT) Problème d'affichage Est-ce que certains d'entre vous ont eu le même problème d'affichage que Castillo pour le modèle Construction sur la page 2x18 par exemple ?? -- SGC.Alex 18 juin 2007 à 02:54 (PDT) Pas moi ! (pour une fois, lol) 20 juin 2007 à 05:20 (PDT) Gestion des images J'ai remarqué que vous étiez nombreux à mettre en ligne des images... Sachez que vous n'êtes pas obligé de changer de nom (et de surcharger le serveur je sais je le dis souvent ). Vous pouvez tout simplement remettre en ligne une nouvelle version de l'image, ça évite de changer tout le temps les noms, et si vous faites ça simplement pour éviter de changer tout partout, vous pouvez vérifier où est utilisée l'image avec « pages liées ». Merci à tous, et désolé de me la ramener encore avec le serveur LOL -- SGC.Alex 21 juin 2007 à 04:00 (PDT) De retour Après une absence du week end à cause de problèmes internet, je suis de retour. Y a t-il eut de gros changements sur le wiki ? Avez vous besoin d'aide pour quelque chose ? Si oui, je suis là ? 24 juin 2007 à 08:56 (PDT) Nouveau sondage Pour le prochain sondage, je vous propose un sondage permettant de savoir les rubriques qui attirent le plus les visiteurs sur Lostpédia. Que recherchez-vous en priorité sur Lostpédia ? 1- Des informations concernant les personnages 2- Les résumés des épisodes et des flashbacks 3- Des compléments d'infos sur les mystères entourant l'Île, les thèmes récurrents 4- Découvrir les acteurs, la production, les lieux de tournage de la série 5- Autre Qu'en pensez-vous ? Pour la réponse 5''', je propose aussi "Pouvoir débattre des théories, des spoilers, ..." Si vous êtes OK j'irai le créer. 27 juin 2007 à 22:52 (PDT) Moi je suis ok. Mais il y a aussi un autre sondage auquel j'avais pensé. Le voici : '''Comment avez vous trouvés la version FR de Lostpédia ? 1-Par la version anglaise 2-Au hasard 3-Par un autre site 4-Par un ami 5-Autre On peut mettre le tiens la semaine prochaine et le mien la semaine d'après. Qu'en penses tu ? 27 juin 2007 à 23:42 (PDT) Oui, je suis OK. Juste pour la proposition 3 de ton sondage, je mettrai 3-Par un autre site / un moteur de recherche. Mais c'est un détail ! 28 juin 2007 à 01:35 (PDT) En fait le moteur de recherche serait le hasard (réponse 2). Sur google (par exemple), tu tapes Lost et tu tombes sur Lostpédia. C'est du hasard. 28 juin 2007 à 02:40 (PDT) Ménage Je pensais faire un peu de ménage en supprimant par exemple les anciens modèles de la page d'accueil (modèles News 1 et 2 par exemple) et tout les modèles dont on ne se sert plus. Vous en pensez quoi ? :Oui c'est bien. -- SGC.Alex 1 juillet 2007 à 14:03 (PDT) 476 images non utilisées... QUe penseriez vous de les supprimer ? --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 08:53 (PDT) :Si vraiment elles ne peuvent plus être d'aucun intérêt, oui. Si c'est des captures d'écrans, et que ça peut reservir par la suite, autant les garder. -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 09:05 (PDT) Le truc que je craint c'est qu'elle soit en double. (enregistré en Français mais existant avec le nom anglais) --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 09:22 (PDT) :Bah pour des images de ce genre, ne tente pas le diable, laisse-les ! :) -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 09:27 (PDT) En fait le truc qui serait bien c'est que les gens aillent supprimer "leurs" images. Je pense que beaucoup ne sevent à rien mais je ne peux pas trop les supprimer car je n'en suis pas sur.--Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 09:52 (PDT) :Pour ma part, c'est fait ! -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 10:03 (PDT) Bien, bien... En fait ce serait bien d'arranger tout ce qui ne va pas. On est 4 assez souvent ici donc ca irait vite. Par exemple fixer les liens vers les pages d'homonymie, etc... je l'avais déjà fait mais c'est à refaire. --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 10:08 (PDT) J'ai commencé a faire du ménage dans les homonymie. Je fait une pause là. Si quelqu'un veut prendre ma place c'est avec plaisir. Modèles de boîtes d'information Bon j'ai bidouillé un p'tit peu, et j'ai modifié les modèles des boîtes pour les Objets, les lieux, lieux hors de l'île, lieux d'accidents et véhicules... Ces modèles en avaient vraiment besoin. Je suis plutôt fier du résultat, ça rend plutôt bien : exemple. La question que je me pose, là, c'est : « Est-ce que je continue avec tous les autres modèles qui ont le même format de 250 pixels de large ? », mais j'voudrais avoir votre avis avant. -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 04:45 (PDT) *Pour moi, c'est ok car je trouve que ça fait super beau, moderne, sérieux ! 2 juillet 2007 à 04:48 (PDT) :C'est l'inspiration Mac OS X qui fait ça ! :D -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 04:49 (PDT) Il faudrait peut être aussi changer les infoboîtes des personnages car elle se font vieilles du coup. Si tu en as marre de le faire, je veux bien m'en charger. 2 juillet 2007 à 04:51 (PDT) :Non je peux m'en occuper, il faut juste que je mette en ligne une autre image plus large ! -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 05:00 (PDT) Ça y est j'ai fini ! Les boîtes d'informations ressemblent toutes à des « fenêtres Mac OS X » avec une petite icône. Je ne suis pas très content de toutes les icônes, mais bon, au moins y'en a une par modèle. Si vous en trouvez de nouvelles, n'hésitez pas. Oh, j'oubliais ! J'ai en théorie modifié tous les modèles pour que ça s'affiche proprement sous Internet Explorer, avec des bords arrondis et un joli dégradé, alors s'il y a un bogue sur l'une des boîtes, n'hésitez pas. Et comme l'a déjà compris July avec une boîte qu'elle a faite pour les lieux de tournage, ces modèles ne sont pas très difficiles à reproduire, donc n'hésitez pas !! -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 09:08 (PDT) Travail énorme ! Bon bah ce 2 juillet va rester dans l'histoire de Lostpédia je crois ! C'est fou le nombre de modifications qui ont été faites aujourd'hui !! Et puis j'aime bien le petit ménage qui est fait. C'est une bonne chose, le jour de la diffusion française, je trouve ! :) -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 10:05 (PDT) D'un côté ca fait pas de mal de mettre à jour, de supprimer,... Ca fait de la place, on y voit plus clair et tout fonctionne mieux. Mais il y a encore du boulot... --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 10:56 (PDT) Spoilers à enlever Bon à l'heure où j'vous parle, l'épisode centré sur est en train d'être diffusé, et j'ai déjà viré les spoilers pour les épisodes 3x01 et 3x02. Je vous passe le relais pour plus tard. Petit détail : la sweat lodge s'appelle « loge de sudation » dans la VF, alors corrigez tous les « hutte » qu'on a un peu partout ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 2 juillet 2007 à 15:26 (PDT) Il y a pas une erreur de titre alors ? Parceque "Embuscade" et "d'entre les morts" irait mieux inversement. Non, je croyai qu'ils avaient fait une erreur mais non. 2 juillet 2007 à 21:50 (PDT) :Ouais pareil, les titres me semblaient + logiques en inversant, mais c'est bien D'entre les morts pour Sun et Embuscade Pour . -- SGC.Alex 3 juillet 2007 à 01:12 (PDT) Merci de... J'ai fixé les liens ambigus. Merci d'essayer de ne pas en recréer une nouvelle liste. --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 17:39 (PDT) Merci de ne plus créer de spoiler saison 3. Aprés c'est trés difficile à gérer. On spoile épisodes par épisodes ! --Vivere.memento 2 juillet 2007 à 17:45 (PDT) :Ah oui c'est ça que je voulais dire : merci à tou(te)s ceux(lles) qui ont fait ça proprement en mettant un petit encart par épisode, c'est nickel ! Mais c'est vraiment pas top quand c'est « spoilers saison 3 » parce qu'on ne sait pas jusqu'où aller, et on peut même se spoiler quand on a pas vu les épisodes !!! -- SGC.Alex 3 juillet 2007 à 01:14 (PDT) Que veux tu dire par "petit encart par épisodes" ? 3 juillet 2007 à 02:19 (PDT) :Un p'tit coup de modèle « spoil » pour chaque épisode. Comme sur la page de Kate quoi. C'est très bien parce qu'on voit tout de suite où on en est, et pour enlever, c'est simple aussi. -- SGC.Alex 3 juillet 2007 à 02:42 (PDT) C'était chiant sur le coup mais ça sert maintenant ;) 3 juillet 2007 à 03:44 (PDT) Proposition Que penseriez vous du fait que l'on se mette tous à travailler sur les personnages de Flashback pour enfin tous les créer ou les compléter. --Vivere.memento 3 juillet 2007 à 06:36 (PDT) Oui, je ne dirai pas non car il faudrait enfin qu'ils soient terminés. 3 juillet 2007 à 08:45 (PDT) Partenariat Bon, il nous faut une décision : qui se propose pour écrire aux sites et leur demander un partenariat (pub sur une de leur page contre pub pour eux sur notre page d'accueil) ? 5 juillet 2007 à 06:04 (PDT) :Perso je suis contre, alors bon voilà... -- SGC.Alex 5 juillet 2007 à 09:59 (PDT) A bon pourquoi ? P.S : Si tu es contre, on annule tout. 5 juillet 2007 à 10:02 (PDT) :1) « LOL » parce que ce n'est pas parce qu'une seule personne est contre qu'un truc doit tomber à l'eau. 2) Je m'explique : pourquoi surcharger la page d'accueil avec une pub alors que les visiteurs on en a déjà, il suffit de voir le nombre de visites pour se le prouver ; de plus qu'y gagne-t-on concrètement à avoir + de visiteurs ?? 3) Je suis tout de même prêt à entendre des contre-arguments ! ;o) -- SGC.Alex 5 juillet 2007 à 10:08 (PDT) Alors je vais t'expliquer pareil que toi : # La seule personne contre est tout de même le "chef" de Lostpédia. # Avoir plus de visituers = plus de contributeurs = pages plus complétes = plus de monde et ça tourne. Voila, sinon, je n'ai pas d'arguments particuliers à par ce que j'ai expliqué ci dessus. 5 juillet 2007 à 10:12 (PDT) On n'est pas obligé de proposer de la pub en contrepartie : * J'ai vu pas mal de pubs pour lostpédia.PT dans des sites anglais de Lost (et pourtant sur la page d'accueil de la version portugaise, aucune pub !) * J'ai déjà fait plusieurs pub sur différents forums du net dont je faisais partie... en demandant gentillement aux admins, ça passait plutôt facilement... et sans rien en échange ! 5 juillet 2007 à 11:43 (PDT) Pour la pub sur la page d'acceuil de PT Lospédia, tu te trompes. Regarde en bas de la page d'acceuil, il y a une dizaine de liens/pubs. 5 juillet 2007 à 11:48 (PDT) Petite remarque : s'il ne s'agit que de mettre de petits liens comme ça, moi ça m'va ! :D -- SGC.Alex 5 juillet 2007 à 11:52 (PDT) Je disais comme sur cette page (tout en bas). 5 juillet 2007 à 12:06 (PDT) :Ouais OK. J'y vois pas un gros inconvénient alors du moment que les images des liens sont stockées sur LP pour éviter d'augmenter des requêtes vers des sites externes et faire croire aux visiteurs que la page d'accueil est longue à charger... -- SGC.Alex 5 juillet 2007 à 12:27 (PDT) Comment ça elles sont stockées sur PT Lostpédia ? On sera obligé de les uploader sur Fr Lostpédia. 5 juillet 2007 à 12:34 (PDT) :Non je disais : OK pour mettre des liens du moment qu'ils sont de la taille là. Après je disais : ça me va tant qu'on fait pas des liens d'images provenant d'autres sites... enfin en même temps j'crois pas qu'on puisse intégrer une image n'étant pas sur le serveur lol -- SGC.Alex 5 juillet 2007 à 12:42 (PDT) Proposition bandeau page d'acceuil J'ai confectionné deux bandeaux que je vous propose d'intégrer dans la page d'acceuil. Les voici : Qu'en pensez vous (je suis ouvert à tout, je peux rajouter du texte, des légendes, des images)... 5 juillet 2007 à 13:57 (PDT) Pourquoi veux tu les mettre dans la page d'accueil ? Ca va faire un peu chargé...--Vivere.memento 5 juillet 2007 à 14:56 (PDT) Je veux dire, comme les autre sites, ça donnera une impression de neuf et en plus, ça fait beau (enfin c'est mon travail alors c'est normal que ça me parraisse beau). Je l'ai intégrer dans mon bac à sable. Je trouve ça étrange, il y a quelques semaines, quand je l'ai proposé et intégré dans mon brouillon de la nouvelle version de l'accueil personne n'a aimé. Et maintenant Castillo, tu veux le faire ? 6 juillet 2007 à 02:28 (PDT) Moi, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre cette idée. Mais comme personne n'a donné de réponses, j'ai relancé l'idée avec des bandeaux que j'ai pensé à faire. Que penses tu de ces trois bandeaux ? 6 juillet 2007 à 02:30 (PDT) Ben, perso, je suis très accrochée. Si je dois donner un choix je prendrais la première qui est tirée de la mienne...mais sans plus. D'aileurs concernant la mienne, je vais y retravailler pour remplir l'espace vide à droite... 6 juillet 2007 à 06:06 (PDT) Livre d'or Ce serait bien de créer un livre d'or ou un truc dans le genre qui serait libre d'accés. Comme ça les gens pourrait dire ce qu'il pensent du site, on pourrait travailler en conséquence et puis un peu d'encouragement de temps en temps ne ferait pas de mal. Ce serai pas mal du tout mais ce serai bien si cette page peut être écrite librement sans s'inscrire. 6 juillet 2007 à 09:53 (PDT) Erreur grave Alors que j'allais trop vite, j'ai par erreur bloqué Maud lost !!! Alex, peux tu la débloquer. 9 juillet 2007 à 01:11 (PDT) :... Non, désolé... cf. ta page de discussion... -- SGC.Alex 9 juillet 2007 à 01:28 (PDT) Oh, je suis sincérement désolé. Je vais faire mes excuses sur sa page de discussion. Elle peut pas créer un autre compte ? 9 juillet 2007 à 01:35 (PDT) Absence Je serai absent 2/3 jours. SGC Alex, lostpedia est entre tes mains --Vivere.memento 20 juillet 2007 à 17:54 (PDT) :Pas d'bol, j'vais entamer Harry Potter and the deathly hallows... :D -- SGC.Alex 21 juillet 2007 à 00:03 (PDT) De retour ! Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour après une semaine d'absence. Je suis revenu avec pleins de nouvelles idées que je vous exposerai au plus vite ! Y a t-il eut de grosse modifs ? 21 juillet 2007 à 10:12 (PDT) Forum (le retour) Je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait arranger le forum et en faire un semblable au forum Anglais. En ce moment il n'est pas pratiquable. Aprés je ne sais pas se que l'on peut faire. Créér des sous catégories dans celui là ? En créer un autre ? Vivere.memento 24 juillet 2007 à 05:26 (PDT) Bilan Bon tout d'abord je voulais féliciter tout le monde, ancien et nouveux contributeurs. Je trouve qu'on fait du bon boulot en ce moment (le nombre de visite s'accentue considérablement d'ailleurs). DOucement les pages se complètent et on peut espérer être à jour sur tout ce qui est perso, épisodes, prod (au moins) lors de la diffusion de l'épisode 4x01. Et là ce sera enfin agréable. On aura des mises à jour facile (je l'ai vu avec les pages acteurs secondaire et prod principale, c'est génial de se dire qu'on est à jour) et on pourra se consacrer à l'amelioration du site et être moins pressé par le temps. Pour faire bref, on fait du bon boulot en ce moment et je pense que nos amis les internautes aprécient. --Vivere.memento 28 juillet 2007 à 05:44 (PDT) Oui, c'est vrai qu'en quelques mois, on a put relever le niveau et maintenant, on atteind les 30 000 visiteurs alors qu'avant, la popularité du site n'était pas énorme. Alors comme l'a dit Vivere, Bravo à tous, bureaucrate (Alex), administrateurs (Julie, Vivere, moi mais aussi les anciens qui pour une raison ou une autre ne sont plus parmis nous) ou même les simples utilisateurs qui nous ont aidés à relever le niveau notamment Loudfr qui nous a rempli de nombreux épisodes de la saison 3 et "Jaime jardiner" qui a réécrit quelques personnages principaux. Je voudrais aussi remercier les visiteurs qui portent une bonne attention à ce site et au utilisateur qui nous aide à corriger des fautes d'orthographe ou qui complètent des textes dont on aurait oublié quelques petites choses. En trois mots : Merci à tous ! 28 juillet 2007 à 06:04 (PDT) A l'intention des contributeurs Je trouve que ce serait bien de discuter de où l'on va, ce que l'on veux faire, les choses à revoir, les pages urgente à créer, les objectifs pour la rentrée,... Pour ce, je propose de créer temporairement une page où l'on mettrai les différents thèmes à aborder qui trainent et décider une bonne fois pour toute ce que l'on fait... Ces thèmes pourrait être : * Le forum (faut il + le développer ?) * Le chat (en créer un en français ?) * Les pages urgentes à créer * La pub, comment faire connaitre lostpédia * Comment attirer de nouveau contributeurs * Le ménage à faire (et il y en a) * Partage des taches de mise à jour etc... si vous avez d'autres thèmes à aborder Alors qu'en pensez vous ? --Vivere.memento 1 août 2007 à 17:30 (PDT) Oui, une page comme ça serait pas mal pour se retrouver... 1 août 2007 à 22:53 (PDT) Ça m'va du moment que c'est suffisamment clair. -- SGC.Alex 2 août 2007 à 02:52 (PDT) Dans mon idée première cette page n'est aps faite pour durer. Il s'agit d'y aborder les problèmes "urgents" et de les clore. --Vivere.memento 2 août 2007 à 05:56 (PDT) Ca reprend un peu mon idée du nouveau portail coordination si je comprends bien, non ? 2 août 2007 à 06:51 (PDT) Non parceque ce que je propose c'est JUSTE une discussion pour prendre des décisions sur les problèmes qui trainent (voir la liste au dessus). Une fois les discussions close on efface. Mais le but de cette page est que l'on tranche une bonne fois pour toute. C'est un peu comme cette page sauf que celle ci proposera un nombre x de problèmes à régler et que tant que c'est pas réglé on abandonne pas. --Vivere.memento 2 août 2007 à 16:05 (PDT) En fait le but de cette page serait grosso modo le même que celui d'une assemblée générale --Vivere.memento 4 août 2007 à 03:17 (PDT) J'ai créé page FR - Lostpedia:Urgent merci de donner votre avis dessus !!! :) --Vivere.memento 4 août 2007 à 05:46 (PDT) Spoilers Je voulais dire que je ne vois pas l'interet de se faire *** à mettre des bandeau spoilers si vous ne faites pas gaffe a ce que vous mettez dans le reste de la page. Exemples : *Histoires de famille, Le fait que Christian est le père de Claire est bien caché, sauf dans le cadre "pères" où son nom était marqué ! * Mikhail Bakunin : On met des bandeau spoilers tout les trois mots mais il y a un gros spoiler dans les question sans réponses (je l'ai spoilé depuis) Voilà, alors je ne sais pas qui sont les coupables mais pour des gros spoilers comme ça faite gaffe.--Vivere.memento 6 août 2007 à 15:27 (PDT) Noms complets Je voudrais relancer le débat sur les titres : Trouvez vous vraiment que nommer un article (sur un personnage) avec son nom le plus utilisé (donc le plus simple) est le mieux ? Voila les raisons pour lesquelles je suis contre : * Déjà, Lostpédia est une encyclopédie non ? Alors une encyclopédia doit contenir le maximum d'informations possibles. Donner les titres entiers en fait partie. * Même si c'est plus facile d'écrire le nom "court" dans un autre article, les redirections, ça dérange personne... surtout que quand on arrive dans l'article, il y a juste en minuscule sous le "vrai" titre le nom redirigé qui mène à cet article. Y a vraiment pas mort d'homme ! * La version anglaise de Lostpédia (comme tout autre wiki d'ailleurs) a les noms complets (ex : Bea Klugh, James "Sawyer" Ford... etc) Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela devrait être changé alors que je pense que nous avons tort car Lostpédia est (je me répéte je sais) une encyclopédie c'est pourquoi il faut donner aux gens le maximum d'infos qu'on récolte. Alors je sais Alex, tu va certainement me dire "il y a un paragraphe dans les conventions d'étitions qui traite là-desus..." mais j'aimerai te dire que je pense que certaines choses doivent êre changées dans les conventions d'éditions. J'espère que j'aurai su et pu vous convaincre car pour moi, c'est primordial de mettre les titres complets. Alors réfléchissez bien je vous prie ! 22 août 2007 à 03:38 (PDT) :Sujet déjà vu et rabâché plusieurs fois. Pour moi la question ne se pose même pas. -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 03:54 (PDT) Je sais que le sujet avait déjà été abordé mais je pense qu'il faudrait peut être justement relancer le débat car je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'incohérent dans les arguments postés autrefois. Quand au sujet "déjà vu et rabâché plusieurs fois", il n'a été vu qu'une fois. 22 août 2007 à 04:00 (PDT) :Non, deux : une fois à la création du wiki. J'étais d'ailleurs de ton avis, à l'origine, mais je m'étais rangé à l'avis de Cheers. Et la seconde fois quand tu en as parlé. C'est donc la 3e fois que l'on en parle. -- SGC.Alex 22 août 2007 à 04:04 (PDT)